I Wanna Grow Old With You
by McGorgeous
Summary: Kevin is home after he got shot and looks through Addison's old photos, her past now in front of him in form of pictures. What was her life like and who is this guy who's in all her pictures and makes her eyes sparkle? GA category will make sense later
1. Pictures Of You

**I Wanna Grow Old With You**

_I'll miss you, kiss you,  
Give you my coat when you are cold.  
Need you, feed you.  
Even let you hold the remote control.  
So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink.  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink.  
Oh I could be the man,  
Who grows old with you.  
_

* * *

**A/N:** So, once again a new story and I know, I don't seem to get my other things written at all, but I loved my idea, yeah that's actually possible. It might not be the best fic and I already published it without the Authors Note and the Disclaimer etc you know, me I'm usually in a hurry. So the fic is named after the amazing song "I wanna grow old with you" by Adam Sandler, which me and my host mommy are totally in love with. Chapter named after the random song I looked up and really like!!! And "Pictures of me" by The Last Goodnight, check it out!

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische. Bahaha not kidding, I know guys on the football team, be so very afraid... Don't own anything except for the most expensive team swi suit ever blaaaaaaaahhhh...

This is for all of you who review!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter One - Pictures Of Me**

_This is the clock up on the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a new born child before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is the soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone praying for her son  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

"I told you, I'll take care of you." And with this she was out of the door, leaving Kevin with a groan. He loved her and he loved how concerned she was about his well-being, but being treated like a child, who's not allowed to do anything certainly bruised his male ego just a little more. Okay, she had her reasons, she really did and the other doctors had told her that he needed someone to take care of him and Kevin Nelson had never needed anyone to take care of him. By the time he had woken up after the surgery he was ready to step out of the door, he felt "fine". But then again he had been on morphine and other strong painkillers and by now he was miserable, the pain didn't seem to get any better, of course he would never tell Addison this. In front of her he pretended that he was feeling great, though he was sure she knew how he really felt, but he was a man after all and still had a little pride left and he was certainly not going to lose this by whining about how much his stomach hurt sometimes. "Men whine like little girls" this was what his grandmother had always told him, when he came home with yet another long cut somewhere. When his sister came home and told their parents she had fallen on the grass they pretended that she was going to die, but when he came and his knee was almost missing, okay, not really, they told him to suck it up.

It had been three weeks and Kevin was finally starting to get better, of course Addison still treated him like he couldn't even get his own water, he honestly already considered buying her a dog to look after. She had told him that if he was feeling any better he could just start walking around the house, because she was too worried to let him go outside without someone right next to him. And he did, glad that he could get up again, not like he didn't while Addison was at work, but he had never told her. Just like about when he fell down the stairs when the painkillers had worn off once again. There were just certain things she didn't have to know. Like Addison had said before "There is no way you can know everything about someone, that's what keeps it interesting". Kevin had to admit she was right, discovering those little things about her day after day just made him fall even more in love with her. So he decided to get up and he was soon to discover the most beautiful room in the house. Addison had never mentioned it, he was sure she never had. Brown boxes were piled up in the big room, almost covering all of the caramel colored wooden floor and the big window that displayed one of the greatest views he had ever seen in his life. Walking over to get a better look at the blue water and the almost white beach, Kevin walked past a large pile of boxes, knocking some over on his way "Damn it!" He muttered under his breath, kneeling down to pick out what was now spread all over the floor. When he came closer to the ground he could see what he had knocked over was a carton filled with pictures. Pictures of Addison and someone else. He picked some of them up and sat down on the floor, that was warm from where the sun had been shining on it. Kevin looked at the old pictures in his hands. A smiling Addison with some of her friends "BHS Science Club" on the front of her T-Shirts and they were holding up a 'No more geek jokes! Harvard 1995'. Kevin had to smile at this, imagining what was going on right before they took the picture.

"_Get closer over here Nai!" Addison couldn't stop grinning as they all tried to fit into the picture, each one of them in their Science Club T-Shirts. She was standing right next to Derek and Naomi. It seemed as if all those stupid "So you all go shopping for glasses as a field trip?" jokes were in the past and now there was a new beginning for them. Addison, Derek, Naomi, Sam and Mark, all of them proud of finally being over the geeky high school phase, though Mark had always been a player and was still "quite the ladies man" as Derek's mother liked to put it. Addison and Derek what so ever preferred to call him manwhore.  
"Okay, on three guys!" Mark rushed towards them, also wanting to be in this picture, when the camera flashed and captured this moment forever._

"BHS" Kevin tried to figure out what thos innitials were stabding for, Addison had never mentioned where she grew up or went to high school at. So this was new for him. He had always thought of her as always beautiful, Cheerleading kind of girl, not once would he have thought that she had been in science club, or been one of the geeky girls no one wanted to get set up with.  
The next picture, the next memory. Again there was Addison and again there was this black-haired guy next to her. They were in the backseat of a car, smiling at the camera, the next picture looked almost the same, only that Addison was sticking out her tongue this time and the guy next to her was laughing.

"_Sooo, is our lovey, dovey couple excited about our road trip to the big apple?" Mark grinned and held up the camera for the second time. The first time he had told them this was going to be all time and the last time they could all go on a road trip to New York together while still being in med school. Soon the stress and the real life would start, all of them were going to be interns and all of them in NYC, but of course it wasn't going to be the same. Ever again; at least according to Mark who was having a sentimental moment.  
Addison stuck her tongue out at him, making Derek, who was sitting next to her, laugh; just as the camera flashed another time._

As he went through some of the photos Kevin couldn't help but wonder, who the guy right next to his girlfriend was, the one she was always looking at like that. He couldn't really figure out how she was looking at him, because he had never seen that look in her eyes. She was smiling every time she was in a picture with this guy and not smiling at the camera, but smiling at him. There was another picture; it looked like a younger version of Addison, dressed in sweat pants and a black T-Shirt that said 'Lady O Soccer-The real Football'. Her hair was down to her elbows and her reading glasses were on the floor next to her and her fingers were forming a heart.

"_I love you Derek." Addison smiled while she was sitting on the floor in his dorm room after they had been studying all morning. She came over to his place at around eight in the morning and for everyone who knew Addison; this was surprising, because she really wasn't much of a morning person.  
Derek smiled at her in response "I love you too." They had been dating for half a year and whenever she was around, he felt complete and whole. "Smile, Addie." And she did, forming a heart with her fingers, as this moment was documented in one of Derek's uncountable pictures._

* * *

So this was my amazing new story, I hope at least someone liked it, so go ahead and review for me, por favor!!! I'd appreciate it a lot.  
Continue YAY or NAY?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**So, another chapter, even though only 8 people reviewed, which I actually do take a lil personally but I love this story too much not to write it. Oh and a note to the science club thing in the last chapter: I'm in science club and you wouldn't believe the dumb jokes I get! And BHS is my school so woo.

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische. Yep, my friends would beat you up lol

* * *

**This is for my oh-so-shocked husband lol love ya hunny, oh and I have to tell you smth!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Soon looking through Addison's countless pictures became a daily routine for Kevin. At first he had wanted to ask her about BHS, science club and especially that guy she was in so many pictures with. But then it would seem like he was going through this behind her back, which actually was exactly what he was doing. Telling and asking would be the right thing to say, but what was he supposed to say? 'Hey, when I was snooping around the other day, I found some pictures and now I was wondering who that one guy is.' No, this wasn't something you do, so he went with not telling her at all, some time there would be an opportunity.

"Hey Derek, I have to go now, okay?" It was Addison walking through the door, talking to Derek, who she had introduced (of course never officially) as her best friends. She had told Kevin that he was her friend from med school and they had been best friends for years. Which wasn't entirely a lie, because Derek had always been her best friend, of course they had been dating and were married, but they had always been best friends. Addison had never mentioned her ex-husbands name, because she figured it would only make Kevin jealous that she was still having a great relationship with him.  
So she hung up her phone, feeling a little weird about not telling her boyfriend how close her and Derek had actually been. They talked, about everything besides her talking to Derek and him going through her pictures.

The next morning Kevin followed his now daily routine, he went upstairs into the big room with the caramel colored floor, looking through pictures. When he had finished with some pictures and put them aside he discovered a few letters, tied up with a red ribbon. Carefully he loosened the material and pulled the first letter out of the envelope that was adressed to 'Ms. Addison Forbes-Montgomery'. For a moment he debated if it was right reading her letters, but when he saw the year on it, he figured he might find out who that one guy was. So he unfolded the letter, written in a chicken-scratch manner, obviously not by a woman.

_Addie,  
this is your Valentine's surprise. I know, odd to get it via mail, but I thought it would be more romantic than an email or a post it. I have tonight all planned, even though you didn't think so (yeah Naomi told me), but I had it all planned for quite a while. So, put on a nice dress and meet me in the Park at 6. Promise you won't forget today.  
I love you more than anything.  
-Derek._

"Derek?" Kevin mumbled to himself, why did that name sound so familiar to him? Maybe Addison had mentioned him before, maybe it was just a guy at work. He shrugged his shoulders, not making a big deal out of this as he went on, finding a Valentine's card right after the letter. It was red and very classy, and when he opened it, he recognized the same handwriting, just this time the person had obviously tried his best to make it look nice.

_Dear Addie,  
Ever since I have met you, I can't stop thinking about you and wondering where you are if you're not with me.  
I love you and I love everything about you-The way you like to wear one of my shirts to bed, the way you can make over-sized sweats look good, how you move your lips when you're reading and how you sometimes wonder why people can't talk like in Shakespeare's plays anymore. And so much more. Whenever I'm around you, I feel complete, and I love how my whole world can fit into my arms, even though you're almost the same height as me.  
I love you, and always will, seasons may change winter to spring, but I'll love you untill my dying day.  
Yours forever Derek._

Now Kevin began to get just a little jealous. Who was this guy? And if he loved Addison so much, why weren't they still together? Now he was almost glad to go back to the pictures, which seemed more to be something he could 'compete' with. To him it was as if he had nothing to offer, he didn't have much money, and he certainly wasn't prone to those romantic lines Addison probably adored so much.  
The next picture contained Addison and some of her friends. Kevin figured it was in med-school since her hair was a lot longer and she looked a bit younger. The three women were all looking at the camera, though the one on the left was covering her mouth, Addison was covering her ears and the girl on the right was holding her mouth shut.

"_Now girls, what would be the perfect woman, and it has to be in a guy's point of view." Mark looked at Savvy, Naomi and Addison.  
"Oh great, so you really want to know what would be the right woman for you?" Naomi rolled her eyes at him.  
"Yeah Mark, maybe it's just time you start looking for the right guy and accept you failed with women…" Savvy informed him, half jokingly. But maybe this really was the reason for him not being capable of having a relationship. All of them started laughing at Mark, who looked offended and shocked, no that he wasn't used to them making those kinds of jokes about him, but still…  
"Oh just shut up!"  
"Hmm, then your perfect woman would look like this. Naomi covered her mouth. "So she'll be quiet."  
Addison then put her hands over her ears "So she doesn't hear you say what a nice butt another woman has."  
Of course Savvy followed suit and covered her eyes. "So she won't see you cheat on her!" She said dramatically, like it was the first time anyone would ever announce Mark cheated on everyone.  
"Now that's the perfect picture!" Derek exclaimed and got his camera out. They later put it in black and white, wrote 'The perfect woman, for Mark." In glitter under it, framed it and gave the picture to Mark for his birthday._

Of course Kevin was wondering what this picture was about and right now he would love to ask Addison about it, but there was that little chance she'd get mad at him for looking through her stuff without asking her. So he figured he could just ask her another day.

* * *

Does lying do them any good?

What did you think? ADDEK!!!!!!!

**Review por favor, if not, I just won't update ANYTHING anymore, there, I can be crabby and rude too lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So here it is, on New Years eve the new chapter. Since Zoe wanted me to update and I don't have much to do (chapter was already on my computer) so I updated.

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the Fische. Again I would never do such a thing, trust me.

For Zoe and Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Pictures, memories, memories he wasn't even involved in but memories that fascinated Kevin. Because all those pictures, letters and cards revealed a new side to Addison he hadn't yet discovered. He loved her and he knew she needed some time to get there, but never would he give up hope she would get there, if he would just give her a little time. Even though there was this hint of doubt and jealousy creeping up inside of him. Sometimes he could feel the cold stab of jealousy.  
Jealousy of someone he hadn't met, he didn't know and whom Addison had never mentioned, at least he didn't think she ever had. This feeling was new to Kevin, he had never considered himself being the jealous kind of guy, but ever since he had started going out with Addison, every guy she talked to seemed like a potential threat. He tried to hide it, even though she had told him it was cute and that he didn't have to worry. But yet he found himself glaring at Pete, every time he was talking to Addison, because Naomi had accidentally told him about her friend having the hots for Pete, after all she had thought Addison had already mentioned this, but obviously she hadn't.  
A threat, even a guy Addison had been dating in med school fit into this category.

Pictures; piles of pictures. Why Addison had never bothered putting them into an album, he didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't stop going through them. He had thumbed through some of her photos of a dissected pig heart, or maybe even a human heart, Kevin shuddered only thinking about this. Now he held a family picture in his hands. It was Addison, the exact same guy holding her tightly, and both of them were surrounded by smiling adults and children.

"_This is our first family picture together." Addison whispered as she stepped closer to Derek, trying to get as near as she could. They had been dating for two years and his mom had convinced her that she actually needed to be in the picture with all of them. At first Addison had refused, saying she wasn't really a part of the family, but when Derek had told her that it didn't matter if they were married YET or not and all that mattered was in her heart, she had stepped into the picture. Of course she knew how much he loved her but that he considered her family was entirely new to her._

"Yeah and it's not gonna be the last." He gave her his McDreamy smile and pulled her a little closer, partially so everyone would fit into the picture but mostly because he wanted to have her close, not that she minded in the least.

"I hope not." Addison turned a little and looked into his eyes, seeing them sparkle with happiness. Ever since she had met Derek she felt like she had found her soul-mate, the one constant in her life, the one she handed her heart to and it would be his forever and always.

"Everyone smile!" Nancy called and everyone smiled for their family picture, Addison quickly picking Morgan up, who had been begging her to for about three minutes.

Kevin looked at Addison and at the little girl she was holding in her arms. He didn't know who she was. He didn't know if it was Addison's niece, or maybe even her daughter, truth was, he didn't know anything about her past. Though he was certain Addison didn't have a daughter, if she did she would have told him about it.  
The picture right behind the family picture was another one involving family. Addison was in it, playing catch with four kids inside the house.  
Kevin smiled to himself; she seemed to be good with children.

"_Come on, we can catch her Maddie!" Dalton, the seven year old boy yelled over his shoulder at his little sister. Both of them and their cousin Morgan were chasing Addison through the house._

No you can't!" Addison laughed and stuck her tongue out, almost running into the door. She loved to play with the kids and usually had them catch her somewhere along the way, but this time…

He looked at the next picture, seeing the backside of it first, "Busted" written on it, he furrowed his eyebrows together, then turning it around, now it made sense to him. He had to chuckle at what he saw in the picture, imagining what she must have felt like.

"_Addison, Dalton, Madison, Morgan! Get here, now!" Marcia, Derek's mother called and all of them stopped in their tracks and carefully walked into the kitchen, knowing they were in some sort of trouble.  
__  
"There never was running IN my house and there won't ever be, understood?" The elderly woman raised her eyebrows, she was dead-serious._

"Understood." All four of them mumbled, bowing their heads slightly. Addison's soon shot up, when she saw the camera flash.

"Now that is one charming picture." Derek chuckled at her.

"You will so get that back later." Addison whispered and glared at him. She could only imagine how she must look in this picture, head bowed, cheeks reddened, hair a mess. Another one of those, great.

The next picture almost took Kevin's breath away; he had to blink several times before he could actually believe his eyes. There was Addison, with dark eye shadow with sparles in it, red lipstick and long hair with big curls in it.  
But that wasn't the part that made him blink in disbelieve, as his gaze travelled further down the picture, he saw what she was wearing. And it wasn't much, red slightly see-through lingerie, knee high fishnets and black heels. She was raising one of her eyebrows and had a seductive look on her face. What was this for?

"_Hey honey, I'm home!" Derek called when he stepped through the door and stepped into the living room._

"Hey." She smiled at him and his breath got caught in his throat. Now that he hadn't expected at all. His beautiful wife was standing in front of him only clad in red lingerie and heels. His eyes widened as his gaze travelled along every curve of Addison's body, his mouth slightly opened in disbelieve. He had a feeling like he was dreaming.

"You don't like it, do you?" The look on Addison's face had changed into a very self-conscious one.

"No, no, no, no." Derek got over his 'shock'. "I love it, I just… Didn't expect that. But you look amazing." His eyes were now on hers, reassuring her that she indeed looked really, really, really hot. This made a smile of relieve appear on her face. "Well, it is our anniversary after all." Addison stepped a little closer to him and leaned in to kiss him.

"One second, I really want a picture of this." Derek motioned at her 'outfit', making her chuckle and shake her head. 

_"Okay, okay, you can have your picture." She paused for a second, before adding "And a lot more." She gave him a coy smile. _

* * *

So that's it, the New Years chapter. Not a lot but I updated.

**REVIEW POR FAVOR**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

A/N:

okay I made it back to Germany, trying to get used to it again, have a job blaaa. And started this update like... 2 weeks ago lol. I know, you all couldn't care much. Anyway, if you're from Italy, Berlusconi, prostitute, again? Ew much! BTW everyone get Twitter (and add me ha)

**Disclaimer: **Sue me and you'll sleep with the fische. I now mean it, I'll drown u in my caramel coffe lol. JK, don't own it.

**THANKS TO DANIELLE AKA RIGHTHANDBLUE FOR BETAING!!!!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kevin looked out of the window, making absolutely sure Addison really was in her car and on her way to the practice. He felt like Tom Hanks in "You've got mail",and how he had tried to hide his secret emailing from his girlfriend. But this was different, it didn't involve any other person but him, it was his dirty little secret. One he prayed for Addison would never discover. Why? He was not exatly sure himself, maybe it had a lot to do with fear. Fear of what she might think of him, fear of how she would react to him going through her personal belongings without ever mentioning it to her. He wanted to tell her, but how? He had always thought he would tell her with time, but the more time had passed, the harder and the more absurd it seemed to tell her about what he was doing. It was just like back when he was still smoking. Smoking had always been his only vice, but now it wasn't true. He had thought he could just quit whenever, but the discovery that it indeed was an addiction hit him like a big yellow school bus. And this, this was similar. He told himself he'd stop, but whenever he went into the room and went through Addison's pictures it was as if they whispered ‚'you can't stop now' to him. In the beginning there had been a line, but now he could barely see it, that's how far he had already gone.

Once he had closed the wooden door behind him, it was as if he was entering another world. A world where he wasn't himself, a world where the worst demons within him brought a world of shadow and darkness upon him. But he didn't mind, he felt that it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself.

And there it was, another picture and yet another memory he hadn't been able to share with his now girlfriend. However back then she had belonged with someone else… In this picture Addison was wearing sunglasses, her beautiful red locks, long as ever and she was pointing at the writing on her shirt, people around her giving her strange looks.

_Derek chuckled as he and Addison walked around at JFK airport, waiting to board their plane._

"Why are you laughing at me?" She raised an eyebrow, although she was entirely sure what the reason for his chuckle was.

"_Just loving the t-shirt Adds…" He pecked her cheek with a grin on his face. Addison was wearing her purple K-State t-shirt, and obviously New Yorkers did not understand the college sports madness that went on in the mid west where Addison was from. Or at least that's what they figured from the rather amused to plain rude looks she had gotten. And of course Addison had her own way of reacting to this._

"_Go Wildcats!" She said loudly when someone else was giving her a look, making Derek laugh."Oh you hush, I'm just patriotic." She shrugged and Derek took a picture with his phone, Addison completely convinced that there was nothing better than K-State._

Kevin chuckled, K-State he had never even heard of this team, but he figured it was college sports only, so he didn't know much about it. He had grown up being a Lakers fan, then he was in New York for a while and had been told the Lakers simply suck. Which was wrong, in his mind, and he fought to defend his principles. Maybe it was the same with Addison and K-State…  
Next picture, next memory. Kevin's eyes widened in wonder and confusion over what this picture was supposed to be about. It was Addison making a shocked pose, her right hand covering her opened mouth, her left pointing at red panties that were put up on the wall. They had 'good f*ck' written on them. What the heck?!? Kevin asked himself.

"_I think… He'll kill us Savvy!" Addison laughed as her and Savannah nailed the red panties they had bought that day, to Derek's wall. They had 'good f*ck' written on them. Of course there was a story behind this. They had all been shopping for Christmas presents and Derek had seen boxershorts with 'click to enlarge' on them, he had said he would even put those up on his wall. So later when Addison and Savannah were on their own they looked for something more suitable to put up on Addison's boyfriends wall and they had found it!_

"_Probably." Savvy chuckled as she looked at the panties up on the wall. "At least when his mom comes to visit in…" She checked the time "in thirty minutes."_

"_Oh dear…" Addison couldn't help but laugh._

"_Well, he did say he would put that kinda stuff on his wall, it's his fault… well a little…"_

"_That's probably true and his mom never sees his room anyway."_

"_You just know that cause you were lyin in his bed without any clothes on when she came…" Savannah chuckled, remembering when Addison herself had called her when that had happened, asking for advice._

"_Hey! You promised not to mention that again!"_

"_Oh well, don't be such a sissy! Now, pose for a picture Addie!"_

Kevin was still quite surprised about the 'good f*uck' picture, but then went on to the next stack of pictures. Unlike the rest of Addison's life, this wasn't organized and neatly put in scarpbooks like he would have expected.

Addison chuckled as she talked on her phone on the way home. "Well, Derek you would want to know if I liked the movie."

"_Come on, you love Transformers!" It felt like the good old days, talking about this and that. Little nothings that meant more to both of them than any heated medical discussion._

"I did like it, as a matter of fact. Even though you probably only watched it for Megan Fox!"

"_Nuh uh! I so did not! You might have actually, after all you kinda want her…"_

Addison had to laugh loudly at this. "I do not want her!"

"_Oh come on now Addie, you can tell me, it's okay if you do."_

"Derek that is a lie!" She continued amused.

"_Addison, you can tell me, you know that." After a while they would always say each other's first names in the beginning of every sentence, neither knew why._

"Derek, whatever! You watched it for Shia!"

"_Addison, that is a rumor and you cannot prove it!"_

Both of them had to laugh, but then Addison heard a pager go off.

"_Sorry Addles, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, k?"_

"Yeah, of course, have a great day. Bye."

* * *

**Was it bad, terrible, awful and just plain stupid? REVIEW POR FAVOR!!!**


End file.
